Graduation
by Akarusa
Summary: It's Ginny Weasley's graduation, and she has a surprise for everyone. (not a songfic to Vitamin C's song.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, etc. (I do own this idea though…)

oOoOoOoOoOo

She was ready. She looked in the full-length mirror and tucked the bit of her long white dress into her black graduation robe. _"Thank goodness for long robes,"_ she thought. Today would be the most important day of her life. Today would be the day that she would escape. But first, she would graduate.

The ceremony was a big blur for Ginny. She had looked at the audience in the Quidditch pitch before her and seen the large gaps of seats that would have been filled by her comrades. Ginny was brought out of her stupor when she had heard Dumbledore call out her name from the podium. Before she began her speech, she whispered a quick _'Sonorus'_.

"Congratulations, to Hogwart's graduating class. Through these long, hard seven years, we have had a wonderful and exciting experience. It is now the time of peace, the time where we will have a chance to begin our new lives safely with the death of Voldemort. Though we have suffered great losses from our class from the Final Battle, we will not be discouraged, and shall continue living for our fallen classmates. Whether it is for a brother or sister, a friend or sweetheart, we will prosper and succeed. Though our time of childhood is over, we have a bright future ahead. We have all made it far enough in this life to make our own decisions. I will leave this school, along with the rest of you all, looking towards the future, proud of my decisions. I know that I am following my heart, as everyone else should. Even if it means going against my family and the others around me, I will feel no regrets. Like Merlin before us said, 'Exequor vesti animi,' or, 'Follow your heart.' We all should follow this advice, or we shall never live our lives the way that they should be lived. And so, I bid you adieu."

As she stepped down from the stage, she had looked at her classmates. Though her speech was short, Ginny had brought tears to the audience's eyes. She looked at the young white-blond man standing in the back of the crowd, and smiled. Ginny adjusted her graduation cap and tucked her tiny pearl crown back into place. She stood and collected her wizarding diploma, a wonderful smile on her face. _'Very soon,_' she thought, _'very soon.' _Instead of walking back to her chair, she had walked straight towards the man in the back on the red carpet, with all eyes on her. Some murmurs were heard in the audience. He looked to be about a year older than them, and had a strange familiarity that hung about him. _'Who is this man?_' some thought. She stopped ten feet in front of him. Swiftly, Ginny removed her black graduation robes and cap, revealing a lovely white wedding dress and veil. She was like an angel her immaculate white dress glowing under the soft light of the sun. She looked at the man in front of her, and he was looking at her with tears in his eyes. She ran towards him, and threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. He had an equally strong grip on her waist, and he was spinning around in a circle, her white dress flowing out behind her. _"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you,"_ they both whispered. He gently placed her down, and offered his arm to her. She laughed, and reached up to wipe a tear from his face before entwining her arm in his. They walked into the formerly unnoticed white carriage that was waiting just behind the assembly.

They group watched as Ginny Weasley and the blond haired man boarded the carriage. As the couple rode away, Ginny Weasley peered out of the carriage, and she turned towards them. "I'm getting married!" she shouted, and waved goodbye, slipping back into the carriage, her engagement ring sparkling in the light. It took the entire crowd a few seconds to realize the mysterious blond man's identity.

In the carriage, Ginny Weasley was sitting in a very happy Draco Malfoy's lap. She snuggled up to him, and he buried his face in her pretty red curls.

"You know, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she said, gazing into his silver eyes.

"I have enough luck to last me a lifetime with you, love. Where to?" Draco asked.

"To the church," Ginny murmured before pulling him into a kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Author's note: There it is! This fic is to celebrate the beginning of my summer vacation (which is on June 11th)! Hurray! I had this idea for a while, but I only wrote until just now. I'm trying to think of an idea for a multi-chapter D/G fic, but I can't think of anything. I know that a lot of fics have been named "Graduation," but I can't think of anything else. I haven't written in while, can you tell? I'm not too sure if I ended this fic smoothly. I'd love to hear your feedback! But please, try to restrain yourselves to constructive criticism. Also, I don't know if the Latin is actually a phrase the makes sense. I just strung "Follow your heart" together. No flames please. Read and Review!


End file.
